Lance Corporal
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.9.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 40 (max 200) (80 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *390 *340 (UP2)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.9.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with a desert tan. It consists of a retractable stock, 4X scope, handguard, 40-round magazine and the barrel. Strategy It deals awesome damage, high fire rate, good capacity and high mobility. Tips *This is an acceptable weapon to tear down armor users. *Aim for the head for more damage. *Have a backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *Use this mostly in long range, since it features an eye-popping accuracy. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot, where this can be used to shred most of the target's armor and finish them off with a headshot from the backup weapon. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. *pair this weapon with slowing weapons since you wish to fight enemies who are slow (the slower the enemy, the more easy your aim). *Move around while firing. This ensures lesser vulnerability to counterattacks, but make sures you are aware of the presence of snipers. *Keep reloading, since its reload speed is above-average. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. *Attack the user from behind when iron strikes hot. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. However, keep it random since experienced players can eastimate your position while he is firing. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Any one-shot or high-damaging kill weapons can do a trick. *Attack the user while he is reloading, but do it quickly since the reload time is quite short. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the , the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users. Trivia *The design itself is heavily based on the real-world FN SCAR-H. *It is visually similar and is comparable to the Ranger Rifle. *The meaning of its name is the rank above the Private first class and below Corporal rank. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Event Set